


What Eats You

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Hunt Content (The Magnus Archives), Emetophobia, Food Issues, Gen, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Friendship, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is Bad at Feelings, Post-Alice "Daisy" Tonner in The Buried Fear Domain, Sick Character, Statement Addiction (The Magnus Archives), Statement Hunger (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Daisy stared for a second longer before huffing and twisting back toward the cushions. One of her hands rising up to cradle against her stomach, which emitted a low, pained sound with the motion."Can I– is there anything I can do?" Jon asked, watching her curl back into a miserable ball."No more curries." She muttered.Jon nodded, that idea already glaringly obvious. "What if– should we go vegetarian?"Daisy snorted, her eyes flicking back to him. "What?""I mean–" Jon made an awkward gesture. "Would it help if I wasn't cooking meat all the time?"--Daisy has a difficult time getting reacclimated with food after her time with The Hunt and Jon tries to help. (And faces his own realizations about his statement hunger in the process.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	What Eats You

"Will you shove off?" 

Jon startled, twisting abruptly away from the stove and to where Daisy's skinny form was sprawled out over the couch. 

"Er, what?" He stammered. 

Daisy raised her head a fraction of an inch, her steel grey irises boring into him. "You heard the first time. Shove off. Please." 

She added the please almost as if it were an afterthought, and with a tinge of bitterness Jon realized that it likely had been. 

"I'm not quite sure how to do that, considering I'm not even remotely close to you." 

Daisy let out a low groan– more of a growl in all truth, but Jon refused to examine that– and flopped over to her stomach. 

"Stop making– whatever that is." 

Jon blinked once. "Any particular reason, or have you just decided that we're going hungry tonight?" 

"It's–" Daisy muttered. "It's making me feel ill." 

"Ill how?" 

"To my stomach." Daisy bit out, her voice slicingly sharp even muffled into the couch cushions. 

"Oh, er, right." Jon hastily gripped the burner knob and flicked it off, ignoring the perplexed curiosity that rose in his chest with her admittance. 

Hesitantly, he stepped over to where she'd crunched herself into a ball on the sofa. Her body no more than a bundle of bruised limbs and a few strands of tattered blonde hair. 

"Are you– will you be alright?" 

Daisy let out another groan. "I'm fine, Sims." 

"Right." Jon replied. 

There was a tense silence, heavy with the weight of Jon's curiosity and Daisy's clear sickness. 

"Was it any particular thing? In the food, I mean." Jon finally asked. 

Daisy's hand flopped out from the tangle of her limbs and hit the floor with a far heavier thud than her skeletal form should have created. "No." 

"So, what exactly was the issue?" 

"Didn't I tell you to shove off?" 

Jon felt the edges of his lips twitch. "I assumed that was about my cooking rather than my conversational skills." 

One of Daisy's slate grey eyes peeked out from under her wrist. "I meant in general." 

Jon huffed out a breath. "Well, unless you tell me how I'm supposed to, then I'm afraid I can't exactly follow through." 

"It was making me nauseous." 

"What was?" 

Daisy's one visible eye fixed him with a flat stare. 

"I know that it was the food, but what specifically about it?" 

"It–" Daisy let out a long, harsh breath. "It smelled like meat." 

"I'd have thought you'd like that scent." Jon muttered. 

Daisy growled again, the sound low in her throat and abruptly threatening instead of pained. 

"Right." Jon nodded awkwardly, scuffing a toe along the hardwood of the apartment's floor. "I– I apologize. Is it because of–" 

He trailed off into a vague gesture; one that encapsulated far more than a simple dislike for the scent of smoldering curry. 

Daisy's shoulders jerked in a twitchy imitation a shrug. "Not sure." 

"Right." Jon repeated, the word feeling heavy and overused across his tongue. 

"It– it sort of makes me hungry, but not." Daisy mumbled, letting out another low, pained sound as she uncrunched from the position she'd been clenched into. "It feels like food, but it's wrong." 

A sudden flash echoed across Jon's thoughts of the stale statements, ones that he'd already leeched the fear out of and left empty shells rather than the brimming morsels they were when fresh. 

"I suppose, I understand that." He said slowly. 

Daisy's eyes pinned him against the words. "Do you?" 

Jon swallowed thickly, the saliva pooling in his jaw having nothing to do with the still fragrant curry left abandoned on the stove top. "Yes, I– I do." 

Daisy stared for a second longer before huffing and twisting back toward the cushions. One of her hands rising up to cradle against her stomach, which emitted a low, pained sound with the motion. 

"Can I– is there anything I can do?" Jon asked, watching her curl back into a miserable ball. 

"No more curries." She muttered. 

Jon nodded, that idea already glaringly obvious. "What if– should we go vegetarian?" 

Daisy snorted, her eyes flicking back to him. "What?" 

"I mean–" Jon made an awkward gesture. "Would it help if I weren't cooking meat all the time?" 

Daisy huffed out a low chuckle, the sound grim, but her eyes still glittering with amusement. "Should I stop reading the newspaper too?" 

"That– that's not the same." 

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Neither is curry. Just don't– make it before I get home next time, alright?" 

Jon nodded, glancing back over to the stove where the warmth, he could already tell, had leeched out from the pan. "Do you still want to eat?" 

"Not tonight." Daisy stretched against the confines of the cushions; her hand still cradled under her midriff. "Don't mind if you do, though." 

"It's not–" 

"It's a newspaper, Jon." Daisy cut him off. 

"Right, yes." Jon nodded sharply, pivoting back to the countertop. 

As he fought to uncongeal the thick spices, he heard Daisy huff out a sharp breath. 

"Jon?" 

"Yes?" He glanced back hastily, anticipating her to have vomited or to have changed her mind on salvaging the curry. 

Instead, she fixed him with a sharp stare. "If you try to feed me vegetarian food, I'll eat you." 

Jon huffed out a chuckle and stirred the spoon back around the sea of curry. "I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen v hard for the Jon + Daisy dynamic !! <3 
> 
> If you enjoyed, as always, feel drop to drop a kudos or a comment !! :)


End file.
